magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Race
' 'A race of heroes and villains. They are made up of charismatic adventurers and diehard explorers willing to push the edge of the modern day tech available to them. Modern-day humans have become more dependent on the technology built upon from medieval times. Now, they have access to many of the equipment brought to them by strange beings known as the Magi. As a result, the humans have once again become a diverse race—soaring to the stars aboard spacecraft and exploring planets by use of different modes of transportation. This has made them extremely adaptable to any environment, as they have always been. The only thing they lack is the ability to harness the magical powers of the Elements, which is claimed to be only truly harnessed by all the other races. As a result, there have been no human spellcasters since the medieval times of witchcraft and sorcery. Play a human if you want… *To be a decisive hero and to overcome any challenge *To have the most versatility and flexibility of any race *To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter, Marine, and Sniper classes. Physical Description Humans come in a wide variety of skin colors and tones—from brown or dark tan to frail skin and every tan and brown in between. They also cover a huge variety of hair colors—some have even taken the opportunity to color, dye, or bleach their own hair in many ways. Humans also have several eye colors, such as black, brown, blue, hazel, and the occasional green. Clothing styles vary depending on their environment—some can be simple casual styles of the common-folk, the dense fur coats high up in the mountain peaks, or even layers of thin canvas while travelling through hot deserts. There are plenty of times where human society will intermingle with other nearby societies, developing even more bizarre clothing styles and new ways to craft protective gear. Humans life spans around 80 years of age, but some of the most venerable citizens of the human race can live to be around 110 years or more. At this point, many humans have become very frail and their sense of adventure is lost due to their old nature. Playing a Human Humans are decisive and sometimes rash. They explore the darkest reaches of the worlds in order to gain knowledge and uncover hidden secrets. Most humans attempt to uncover hidden treasures that have been long forgotten in ages past. They pay the consequences while enduring such adventures, and some may even sacrifice their own life for the good of others. Even though humans are extremely adaptable, they are unable to harness or even acquire the powers that the Magi have acquires themselves—the ability to use the Elements. They are able to study them and are dependent on those who are able to use such powers when they are present. Most humans in the modern-day world are either commoners or employed with the military, but a small number have taken on the challenge to become well-known adventurers—separating themselves between modern-day technology and medieval tactics to survive in an ever-changing world full of danger. These few are willing to push the edge just a little to find the answers not answered by many. Human Characteristics: Adaptable, ambitious, bold, corruptible, creative, driven, hardy, pragmatic, resourceful, territorial, tolerant Humans have an extensive list of names—most of them are commonly known, such as Andy, Anna, Brad, Cara, Chad, Cody, Dave, Frank, Fred, Harry, Jason, Josh, Kate, Mia, Mary, Nick, Peter, Rick, Sam, Sarah, Steve, Tom, Will, Zach, and Zoe. Some have uncommon names, and it is these names that many of these optimistic heroes have been referred as by many. Male Names: Aldris, Devin, Elran, Felar, Horace, Jace, Klein, Lars, Nathaniel, Sarlan, Trenn, Warlan Female Names: Alcene, Bree, Celene, Esara, Glecina, Kacie, Lin, Melanie, Pasha, Silvana, Vashel Human Adventurers Three sample human adventurers are described below. Elran, a human marine, is a devoted and charismatic person with a heart of steel. His constant struggle for freedom and glory is what had made him a military asset amongst his comrades during battle. He is a skilled marksman, and likes to get into melee brawls with a few of his enemies to make the battle more interesting. His extreme devotion has burned through the ranks, and may soon be promoted to become an officer if he continues at his current pace. Kacie, a human fighter, is as much of an explorer as she is a brawler. Her gladiator-like skills she’s earned from extensive, personal training has given her many good tactics in combat styles and in wielding many different weapons with little worry. She has been curious about the elements, and her curiosity has led her to believe that it is still possible for humans to acquire the knowledge and the power that the Magi have. Trenn, a human sniper, is a shady and sly figure—lurking in the shadows—waiting for the right time to pull the trigger without hesitation, He has developed extreme senses of his environments, and he has become a critical combat asset to his military comrades. Back to Races Category:Races